Latté Afternoon - Maria Collette
'' 'Latté Afternoon' ''Keep Calm and Drink Coffee '' ''Mon-Sat 10AM-12PM Sun 12AM-10PM '' 'About Us' Latté Afternoon is a well maintained coffee shop in a very relaxing atmosphere. We are located at 1128 Mountain road, in Moncton. You’ll hear the sounds of beans grinding, silent whispers on tables, and foot tapping by someone sitting awkwardly in the far corner. This business sells hot beverages such as tea, cider, hot cocoa, lattes, cappuccinos, French vanilla, and coffee made however you like it. There are cold beverages such as iced coffee, orange juice, iced tea, milk, apple juice, smoothies and water. There are snacks such as scones, bagels, cookies, oat cakes, cheesecake, cups of fruit, and energy bars. There are other products such as cups, mugs, water bottles, gift cards, tea kettles, our brand of coffee beans, and our brand of teas. Every 100$ you spend while using your Latté Afternoon rewards program, you earn yourself a 5$ coupon that can be towards anything in the store. All the cups we used are recycled, which means we’ll pay less money for them and charge less for them. Better on the environment and better for us. We try to have a total of 4/5 employees working at a time, 1 being the shift supervisor. The store manager will be in 5-6 times a week working in the back of the store for hiring, firing, paper work, and watching over the other employees, and to manage the staff. The baker is responsible to bake the snacks to serve throughout the day. They come in about 3 hours before we open, and get to leave as soon as they are finished. They will get paid hourly because we have a few bakers to help, and a few to be able to have flexible hours for them. Every barista must wear an apron with the Latté Afternoon logo. To hire, we aren’t looking for any diploma of any kind, or work experience, we’re just looking for boys or girls of any age (minimum 16) who are passionate, genuine, caring people, and cooperative in training. We have average pricing for drinks and snacks, around the same prices as other coffee shops, but better taste and better staff! 'Now Hiring! The oppotunity you've been looking for! We are now hiring. Full time and part time positions. No diploma required. Must be passionate, genuine, caring people and cooperative in training. Must be 16 years of age or older. Come into Latté Afternoon (1128 Mountain Rd, Moncton) ask barista for application, fill out in store and hand in to manager with your resume! 'Job Descriptions ' '''Cash/Drive-Through/Orders – This barista is responsible for working the front cash, working drive-through or just helping with orders. They take orders from customers at the front of the store, through drive through, and make up the drinks and grab the snacks for the customers. These barista’s are responsible for the chores that go along with the job at the end of every shift. Hourly ~ $10-$15/h Shift supervisor – This supervisor is responsible to guide the team towards its goals, make sure everyone is being productive, and resolve problems are they happen. They can open and close the store without the manager being there. They are trusted with keys to the store. They will be there to help if needed, and they are responsible for the chores that go along with the job at the end of the shift. Salary ~ $28,000/y Baker – This baker is responsible for coming in 2 or 3 hours early, depending what needs to get done. They will be baking everything that’s at the front end, and preparing all the items on display. As soon as the job is done, they can clock out. The shift supervisor of that day must be there to open the store for the baker and must be there until he/she is done. Hourly ~ $15-$20/h Contact Us 1128 Mountain Rd, Moncton latteafternoon@moncton.ca (506) 875-7575